Atraida
by Chicaacc
Summary: Que pasa cuando bra, necesita un consejo y gohan es el único que se lo ofrece y nace un nuevo amor


** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**'' **Ya te dije, que esta noche no podre'' Dijo bra de frente al goten el cual la acorralaba contra la pared del instituto.

''entonces, cuando? Bra te necesito, Argumento este haciendo puchero muy cerca de la boca de la peliazul.

No, lo se'' respondió está intentando zafarse de los musculosos brazos del chico.

''Solo te dejare ir, si me das un beso'' y antes de que bra pudiera articular una palabra este palpo sus labios con los de ella ahogando un quejido de molestia, mordiendo suavemente su boca, para luego dejarse llevar y darse un apasionado beso.

'' Señorita Briefs, Y compañía, estas no son las horas ni el lugar para demostrar su afecto'' Dijo una voz en tono de regaño, Le pediré amablemente que me acompañe a la dirección en compañía del joven Son para discutir, este tema con su director''

Los ojos de la peliazul, se abrieron rápidamente, y el rubor sus mejillas apareció '' Ya es la tercera vez que voy haya, por favor'' Suplico apenada ante la delegada de curso.

Goten respiro profundo y miro culpable a la mujer, sintiéndose apenado por la reacción de bra '' Vamos Señorita, además no es su culpa fui yo'' se inculpo el muchacho para salvar a bra.

'' Perfecto, entonces fuiste tu'' Muy interesante esta era tu ultimo llamado de atención estás listo para ser expulsado'' Acuso la mujer de brazos cruzados mirando a ambos los cuales se encontraban con la mirada perdida sobre el suelo.

Goten se disponía a ir, pero fue detenido por el brazo de bra, el cual lo volvió a pegar a la pared. ''En realidad fui yo quien lo beso'' Dijo esta, caminando hacia el frente, mientras con su mano pegada al costado de ella, le hizo una seña a goten para que se alejara del lugar.

Así camino tranquilamente hasta el salón donde seria recriminada, observo a los lados el familiar lugar y se sentó quedando de frente con el director '' Señorita Briefs, de nuevo usted por aquí, eheheh No quiero palabras. Dijo un hombre de cabello negro, mientras hacia un gesto con su dedo índice, '' Supongo que está aquí por su comportamiento inapropiado.

''De nuevo, tiene que ver con el joven son, Interrumpió la delegada la cual estaba de tras de bra

''Bueno, Bueno ahora no tengo tiempo, para hablar de esto, ase jovencito estoy esperando! ESTO! para expulsarlo, y en cuanto a ti no quiero perjudicarte, te salvaste esta vez pero para la próxima no habrá escapatoria'' Dijo el director dándose vuelta en su gran silla, mientras le hacía seña para que se fuera del lugar

Bra tomo de nuevo sus cosas, y se levantó suspirando por la molestia ocasionada, emprendió su camino, victoriosa lista para hacerle llegar la noticia a goten, miro a su alrededor y noto que no se encontraba, así se pegó a la pared y saco su teléfono, para hacerle una llamada '' Contesta '' se decía a sí misma la peliazul, repitientemente esperando a que este se dignara a atender, Transcurrido más o menos unos diez minutos decidió darse por vencida eh, ir directamente hasta su salón.

'' ¿Dónde estabas? El profesor acaba de salir, será mejor que te sientes antes de que pase la lista. Dijo preocupada Marron

Sí, es que estaba en dirección, Tuve un problema con goten luego te cuento, La rubia asintió y se dio vuelta para estar de frente a la clase.

El maestro entro, y comenzó a hablar ''Buenos días clase, hoy…. Pero fue interrumpido por el toquido de su puerta, De inmediato dejo su libro sobre el escritorio, y se dirigió a abrir.

Era una chica, de cabello rizado color Marron'' Disculpe tuve un pequeño retraso'' argumento en su defensa y entro, sentándose unos puestos más atrás de donde se encontraba la peliazul.

Esa perra siempre ha querido algo con goten'' Murmuro bra a su amiga, esta asintió y respondió, '' lo se'' en susurro

Atrás se podía escuchar la risa de la morena la cual se encontraba, en compañía de un grupo de amigas incluyendo a la chica de cabellos rizados

Bra se voltio, y amablemente dijo '' Podrían hacer menos ruido'' con una sonrisa forzada, a lo que ellas asintieron hipócritamente y esperaron a que la peliazul se diera vuelta para repetir su frase en tono de burla.

''Podrían Hacer menos ruido'' jajaj ''Entonces, Me dices que te vas a ver con goten en la noche?! Pregunto atenta Pan.

¡SIIII¡''Muero de emoción'' Me voy a entregar a él, cosa que hará que olvide de una vez a la perra de cabello azul . Dijo con maldad en su mirada mientras enrollaba su dedo índice en un mechón de su cabello

'' Queee?'' Pregunto ateta la morena con sonrisa pícara '' Perfecto es hora de darle su merecido' Rio con malicia para llamar la atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goten caminaba por los pasillos, Mirando a todas las que le pasaban por afrente tirando una inmensa cantidad de piropos, se dirigía a la cafetería donde aguadaría Por pan, Tras pasar unos minutos La chica de cabello liso color negro se acercaba Directo a la mesa, Pero Bra se le adelanto sentándose en lo que sería su silla.

'' Te estuve llamando, Y tu ni te preocupaste en devolverme la llamada'' Dijo bra cruzándose de pierna y brazos girando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario.

'' Enserio?, Me debí haber quedado sin batería, discúlpame princesa que ocurrió? Decía goten preocupado tocando sus bolsillos de manera nerviosa.

Bra se disponía a hablar ''Ocurrió que… Pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por pan la cual se acercaba De manera mal educada '' Buscabas esto'' dijo tirando en la mesa el teléfono de goten, estés de inmediato abrió sus ojos dos veces al igual que Bra '' Que?'' pregunto descaradamente al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

'' Que significa esto goten, Me habías dicho que te quedaste sin batería'' Dijo bra molesta viéndolo

Este rasco su cabeza '' Eh eh es que'' intento hablar, La morena rio con ironía y argumentó '' Pares me pidió que te lo devolviera'' dándose vuelta para irse

''Pares? Dijo molesta la peliazul, Parándose de la mesa, Pero fue detenida por un jalón proveniente de goten '' Bra espera, ella solo me pidió una llamada y lo olvide, acaso no confías en mi'' Dijo en tono serio mirándola a los ojos.

La peliazul solo lo miro, suspiro '' Bra por favor'' dijo el chico acercándola a su cuerpo '' ya goten'' dijo ella intentado separarse, pero le fue imposible '' Dime que me perdonas'' suplico con su cara pegada en su estómago'' Si'' dijo esta algo molesta tomando su bolso y retirándose.

De inmediato Goten se paró de su puesto, En un intento desesperado por conseguir a pan, Al verla la sacudió contra sus hombros y reclamo'' Por qué hiciste eso? La morena rio sínicamente y se despegó del '' De verdad discúlpame, pensé que se tenían más confianza la próxima vez no lo hare'' Fingió vergüenza y se retiró del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Capsule.

Se encontraba Bulma con videl y chichi hablando, Mientras bebían una copa de vino '' Me encantaría acompañarlas'' Dijo bulma sonriendo al ver a Bra entrar, '' Hija saldré con videl y chichi''

'' Esta bien'', Respondió desconcentrada para luego caer en cuenta y tomar provecho de la situación '' Papa estará? '' pregunto atentamente sonriendo. '' Supongo, pero como sabes va estar toda la noche entrenando'' Los ojos de bra se ensancharon iluminándose al concebir una idea, de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación.

''Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Gohan'' Dijo videl con cara amargada, '' seguramente se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de que saldré'' Bueno no me importa. Dijo dando un trago rápido.

Bra entro a su habitación Y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, Luego de hacerlo se dirigió a su armario Y saco un top una chaqueta color rosa y una minifalda, luego de colocársela, se peinó su hermoso cabello. '' Le daré una sorpresa a goten'' pensó para sus adentros sonrió pícaramente, Se dirigió hasta la puerta con cuidado, Asomo su pierna y l mitad de su rostro, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera Y bajo las escaleras en puntillas lista para dirigirse a la casa de goten.

Este se encontraba Solo, ya que chichi ni Goku estaban, se encontraba sobre el mueble viendo tv, cuando sintió el Timbre sonar, se dirigió a abril la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a la morena de cabello Marron estar parada frente a el '' Pares, que haces aquí? Sonrió estúpidamente y le propuso entrar.

Creo que no te agrado que viniera'' Argumento la muchacha haciendo puchero, Mientras lo veía de arriba abajo y apretaba sus fuertes brazos

No no es eso'' Ven ponte cómoda, Dijo este haciendo un espacio en su mueble para que la chica se sentara. Así ambos se sentaron y comenzaron hablando acerca de cualquier tema.

''Me darías un vaso de agua? Pregunto pícaramente la chica, Goten hizo seña con su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, Mientras que la chica se desprendía de su camisa quedando solo en una camisa pegada con un gran escote.

''Pares''! Dijo goten mirándola de arriba abajo, esta se acercó ah el quedando frente a frente este, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante la situación, pero no dudo ni un momento y tomo la delantera besando a la chica, Esta obviamente se dejó llevar eh introdujo sus dedos dentro del cabello del chico halándolo suavemente, La mano se goten estaba en la espalda de la chica recorriendo con fuerza, apretándola más contra su puerco.

Bra se encontraba caminando por los alrededores del hogar de goten, iba emocionada al conocer la reacción de este, de apoco se fue acercando a la casa llena de árboles cuando pudo sentir toparse con la puerta, Esta la toco pero al parecer nadie puedo escuchar, le pareció extraño y se acercó a la ventana principal. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y sintió como un nudo se hizo entre laso en su garganta, sentía que las lágrimas iban a caer, ella quería enfrentarlo pero la impotencia la hizo correr del lugar, derramando lágrimas.

Gohan se encontraba furioso, en la ventana de su cocina metiendo unos platos al lavavajillas, cuando pudo ver a la joven peliazul pasar ante sus ojos corriendo llorando, Esto lo preocupo y se fue tras ella, Bra corría a un velocidad impresionante tropezando con una cantidad enorme de árboles y matas que estaban a sus alrededor, Gohan estiro su mano y la poso en su hombro cuando al fin se detuvo '' Bra''! dijo sorprendió La peliazul ensancho los ojos y respiro profundo.

'' Que sucedió paso algo malo? Dime estas bien!, Dijo tocando sus costados de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, La chica se di vuelta seco sus lágrimas '' Todo está bien'' Contesto con los ojos hinchados ''NO bra todo no puede estar bien, Que te sucedió porque corriste así? '' Ya te dije que nada'' Sentía que sus lágrimas se desplomarían y con su dedo las intento secar e intento caminar pero fue detenida por la mano de gohan de nuevo.

''Bra necesito que confíes en mi'' Dijo mirando en su tristes ojos azules mientras intentaba que esta hiciera lo mismo tomándola por la barbilla. Los ojos de bra se ensancharon al estar en contacto con esa profunda mirada color negro. '' Lo que sucedió es que, Tuve una discusión con goten'' Mintió mirando hacia abajo. Gohan conocía perfectamente el carácter de bulma no le sorprendería si el de bra no fuera igual, este sabía que estaba mintiendo y la tomo de nuevo por el rostro '' Dime que sucedió''.

'' Sucedió, que el imbécil de tu hermano, me engaño! Si esta hay con otra chica dijo pateando un montón de tierra mientras sus lágrimas salían '' Espera aquí, Dijo Gohan molesto dirigiéndose al lugar, Bra aprovecho para huir.

'' Que está sucediendo aquí'' Dijo gohan en tono molesto, Los ojos de Goten y pares se abrieron de a golpe quedando totalmente sorprendidos ante presencia de este, Pares de inmediato se tapó el escote y goten retrocedió en el mueble '' No te da vergüenza, Como puedes traer chicas al hogar mientras que mama no está, sabes que se ve feo y usted señorita deberían tener vergüenza como crees que me siento al saber que tengo una hija de tu edad y puede estar haciendo lo mismo y no quiero escusas cómo es posible'' Decía furioso '' Me tengo que ir'' dijo pares tomando sus cosas y escapándose del hogar.

'' Entonces Goten, que tienes para decir'' Dijo clavando su mirada sobre el chico apenado.

''Y Como rayos te enteraste?'' pregunto absurdamente el muchacho

'' Bra, vino hasta acá, te vio y me lo dijo'' dijo este '' BRA! Los ojos de goten se ensancharon y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo no bra no dijo'' Bra si'' Goten como no eres caz de guardarle respeto a esa chica es tu novia''

'' Bueno tu cree que si ella vino hasta acá para que fue'' Dijo desprevenidamente

''Goten como puedes expresarte así'' Dijo molesto observándolo, Goten cayó en cuenta eh analizo lo que dijo ''Gohan yo... A demás quien es el hermano mayor de quien el de ella o mío. '' Dijo molesta para evitar sentirse culpable

''Si yo fuera el hermano mayor de bra ya le hubiera dado su merecido, Pero en fin esto no se va a quedar así.- Dijo acercándose a la puerta tirándola fuertemente regresando a su hogar.

Goten se quedó asimilando todo por un momento ''Mierda bra me vio'' dijo molesto tirando un objeto al suelo.

Gohan entro a su casa y subió las escaleras que daban hacia los cuartos, Merodeo la habitación de pan pensando '' Bra no es así, que tal si pan hiciera lo mismo, no puede ser'' así la puerta de la morena se abrió observando a su padre incomodo '' Pasa algo papa '' Pregunto dulcemente la chica.

''Nada pequeña'' Sonrió gohan dándose vuelta para luego devolverse a la habitación de pan '' Puedo hablar contigo? Pregunto tranquilamente ''Claro papa siéntate'' respondió la morena.

Gohan asintió y se sentó sobre la cama de la morena '' Dime como te la llevas con Bra'' Pan ensancho sus ojos eh arqueo una ceja '' Con bra, bueno en ocasiones nos saludamos pero solo cuando estamos de frente'' respondió mirando extrañada '' y como es ella? Pregunto gohan interesado.

'' Ella es la típica chica, Mosquita muerta hija de papi que consigue todo lo que quiere, además solo esta con goten porque es popular no lo por lo que lo quiere esa pe… solo se quiere a ella misma'' Dijo tranquila pan observando a su padre ''Por qué? Pregunto

Pan como te puedes expresar asa te tu género'' Bueno es solo que quería saber adiós, Dijo gohan retirándose de la habitación pesando '' Esto no se puede quedar así, Hablare con bulma.


End file.
